Kingdom of Corruption
by Koware ta
Summary: She could not drive the corruption from his sadistic eyes and it destroyed her. Leaving nothing but a broken soul and a broken mind. The corruption she fought is spreading and she can no longer continue to smile through her pain. She reaches out just once before she breaks apart completely. The hand that reaches back is not who she expected.


AN: Well in advance, this story is AU. Everything canonically happen the same. Seiya's male now and was a female back in the past, just like the anime and all that.

* * *

Corruption of the Body

* * *

A small child ran blindly through the streets of Tokyo. Snow covered the city heavily and continued to fall from the sky. The temperature outside was so low that most of the citizens remained in doors. Yet, the child was not safe indoors. She was outside in the freezing temperature running for her life. Her lungs burned and she was wheezing heavily, but she didn't stop running. Tears blurred her vision and streamed down her soft cheeks. Her skin had become pale from the freezing temperature, but also from the blood lost she sustained.

The side of her abdomen was bleeding and she didn't know why. She didn't even know why she was running. Her life was a blank. Nothing made sense to her, yet she knew she had to keep on running. If she did not, the unseen enemy would find her. She didn't want that. If she was capture something bad would happen.

Her mind was jumbled with fragmented memories she didn't understand. The urge to escape gave her no time to examine the fragments. No one would help her and those that were supposed to be there were not. The small child could not remember who was supposed to be there for her.

She began to drag herself when she became too tired. She was cold and wet from the snow that fell from the sky. Her little hands grasped tightly to the fabric she wore. The shirt was too large for her small form and it dragged the wet ground as she walked bare foot through the cold city. The silence that surrounded her was calming but the loneliness made the tears continue to fall. Someone was supposed to help her.

She disregarded the numbness in her legs as she climbed over the large pile of snow. She could feel the pins and needles in her feet. The tears on her face began to freeze. Her small hands were turning blue and she was getting very tired, but she forced her feet to keep moving. There was nothing else she could do but continue on. Failure was not an option for her. She could not give up even if she desperately wanted to. Something within told her to keep going no matter what.

It began to snow heavily and the little girl found it beautiful. Her blonde hair became littered with the small icy crystals and ice formed on her eyelashes. Her cheeks had reddened considerably from frostbite. Everything around her was so beautiful to her as if she had just seen the world for the first time. Her blue eyes no longer sparkled; instead they had dulled considerably from blood loss.

Who was she?

It was the questions that she wondered as she walked. Her heart sounded slow to her ears, so she decided to stop. She was tired and only wanted to rest for a while. So she found a small spot in the alley to sit. The snow was cold against her butt, but she was too tired to care. She only wanted to rest her eyes. She knew she shouldn't sleep but she couldn't help it as the darkness set in.

Why was she running?

Did it even matter anymore? If she closed her eyes then she wouldn't have to be afraid. She wouldn't have to feel so confused or alone. She wanted to give up. She really wanted to and she didn't know why, but she couldn't. She could not let it end this way.

The silence lulled her to sleep even though she didn't want it. The snow silently felt upon the sleeping girl. It covered her pale skin making her look ethereal. From afar she was a sleeping angel stained with crimson.

* * *

The music blared loudly in the large club. The audience was almost entranced by the singer's voice. His blue eyes sparkled as he sung for his fans. This was his dream. He actually loved to sing even if the one person he wanted to hear the meaning in his song would never understand it.

He smiled at the crowd as the instrumental part of the song started. His hair was plastered to his face from sweat, so he pushed it back from his forehead. That simple action had the crowd screaming happily. He had a few more songs to do and then he could head back home.

The starlight had return to earth at the request of their princess as ambassadors of Kinmoku. Although, their duties didn't begin until after Usagi ascended the throne. Unfortunately, Usagi was twenty-six and still hadn't taken the throne. Her daughter was already born and four years old.

Seiya wondered why Usagi hadn't taken the throne but he couldn't really ask her. He stayed far away from her for her own good and his as well. He didn't want to put her into a position that she couldn't handle. It was the reason he lived in Kyoto and not Tokyo. He knew he would pursue her if he was close to her.

The only reason he was in Tokyo at the moment was because they had to do a show for the club. It was a favor to their manager.

He finished up the last two songs and thanked the audience for coming. He bid them a farewell and left the stage with Yaten and Taiki. He grabbed the nearest towel and began to wipe off the sweat on his brow. He was tired but he wanted to leave for Kyoto as soon as possible. He didn't need to be tempted.

The Starlights had been on the earth for the last five years and Seiya hadn't seen Usagi once. It was not like he didn't want to but he knew it was better if he stayed away. He was sure she knew they were there but didn't come to seek them out.

It was perfect that way. Usagi was a mother and wife. She didn't need him around her. He would try to steal her heart any way he could and he knew that wouldn't be right. As long as Usagi was happy then he wouldn't pursue her.

He stepped into his dressing room and went to the small bathroom to take shower. As he stood under the warm spray of water he thought about what he had to do next. He had some free time before the plane left. Yaten and Taiki would probably go enjoy the company of Minako and Ami.

They weren't in relationships but were really good friends. Seiya always felt like a fifth wheel so he decided not to go with them this time. He finished cleaning up and getting dress.

He pulled on his heavy winter coat since it was snowing. He didn't really have to walk but he wanted to be alone for a while. He knew the fangirls would be waiting at the front and the back door of club so he went out a side door. There was no one around so he made a quick getaway down the alley and made his way to the street.

"It one of the Starlights!" screamed one of the women in a crowd. Seiya looked and noticed that they were pointing at him. His eyes widen at the sheer number of women coming his way. He turned and ran back the opposite way. He ducked into many streets and lost them after a while.

He sighed in relief then tripped over something. He stumbled a couple of feet then caught his balance. He looked behind himself to see a small child covered with snow and ice. The red color at her side stood out against the snow. Seiya placed his hand to his mouth as he gasped.

The young child was wearing a shirt too big for her and she was lying on the ground. Her feet were bare and she looked like she wasn't breathing. He feared for the child's life, unable to fathom why anyone would leave the girl like this.

He was hesitant but moved quickly. He took off his coat and wrapped the child in the large over-sized coat. Then he picked her up and her eyes opened.

Dull blue eyes stared at him and before he could stop himself he spoke.

"Odango?"

* * *

Seiya didn't know why or how but the child in front of him was Usagi. She even had a crescent moon on her forehead. He couldn't take her to the hospital because she made such a fuss. Instead, he had Taiki make reservation at a hotel. It was the only place he could think of. He didn't own an apartment in Tokyo, so he hid her in his coat and went to the desk to get the key to the room.

The woman had looked at him questioning and he told her he had to lay off the fatty foods. Once he reached the hotel room he laid Usagi on the bed. He then took his coat off her and the wet shirt. He didn't have time to be hesitant or embarrassed. He had to stop her from losing anymore body heat and blood. He dried her off and then wrapped her in warm towels after he wrapped up her wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked.

She was already unconscious again. Seiya had a million questions but he couldn't ask any at the moment. He would have to wait until she woke up. He was just hope that she would awaken soon. He sat at a small table near the balcony watching over her as she slept.

After a couple hours Seiya heard the small child moaning. He stood and quickly went to her side. He looked down at her and watched her come out of her unconscious state. She opened her dull blue eyes finally and Seiya felt relief. He was so worried and when she opened her eyes he felt like a weight was lifted.

"Od-Usagi?" he asked not very sure of himself since Usagi's eyes were always so bright and full of life. The child lying on the bed looked as if she was content. As if she had fought a long battle and now gladly awaited her death just for peace of mind. Her eyes regarded him with kindness. Her eyes were too old for her. She had seen the cruel side of life.

"Is my name Usagi?" her voice was broken and hoarse. She tried to move but Seiya put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Relax you might have suffered from hypothermia. Are you cold?" he asked standing to get another blanket. She nodded and he went to the small closet. If she really was Usagi he need to know how she ended up so badly injured. He bandaged her up but he still needed to watch over the wound.

The bruises on her were what worried him. She look like she was in a fight and that worried him. It seemed like she had lost her memories. He still wasn't sure if the child was Usagi so he pushed her bangs from her forehead when he returned to her. The crescent moon was there hidden behind her bangs. He gently ran the pad of his thumb over what he could only call a birth mark. He wasn't really sure and he never asked. Princess Kakyuu had one as well but that of an olive blossom.

She stared at him as he stroked the crescent. He sighed slightly then spoke. "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head and grasped her injured side. She looked around and her stomach growled. A blush spread across her cheeks and Seiya chuckled lightly.

"Sounds like you're hungry."

Usagi nodded and grasped onto the towel over her legs. She seemed afraid and worried. Seiya notice but didn't ask. He didn't want to overwhelm her with question. He wondered if he should call Mamoru. Something deep down told him not to. What kind of husband loses their wife, but that wasn't what bothered him. He didn't understand how Mamoru could let her out of his sight when she was like this.

Too many questions were running through his head. He went to the small kitchen and cooked something for Usagi. He hadn't expected Taiki to make reservations at such an expensive place. He made Usagi something that was warm and light, so she wouldn't have trouble eating. He went back to her and gave her the small warm sweet bun. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank…you." She said very slowly. She took a bite and her dull eyes lit up just a little. Seiya could tell she had seen too much and suffered.

"Od-Usagi…do you remember Mamoru?" he asked just to see how she would react.

Usagi tensed and her eyes widened. The fear coming off of her scared him. It didn't seem like fear for Mamoru but for herself. She was grabbing her side again.

"Did he hurt you?"Seiya asked as calmly as he could. Usagi dropped her head not saying a word. The silence was thick and uncomfortable, almost suffocating. Seiya hadn't notice at first but he leaned down and looked at Usagi. Tears were dripping on to the towel over her legs. She was crying silently. It was an act too adult for a child.

"Odango…" he said gently forgetting that she might not realize it was his nickname for her. "Don't cry… I'm here now."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. It was all she needed. She began to sob loudly into his shoulder. He patted her back and rocked her from side to side. It took a while but she finally fell asleep after an hour. Seiya laid her down on the bed and wrapped her in the covers so she would stay warm. All she had was a towel so he would have to buy her some clothes. He didn't want to leave her but if he was ever going to leave the hotel with her she needed something to wear.

He was very reluctant but decided it had to be done. He would just have to hurry back before she woke up. He pulled on his coat and then left the room. He also needed some time to think. Usagi's reaction to Mamoru's name was extreme. It bothered him. If Mamoru had hurt her he would take her away from him.

Seiya flexed his hand as he walked down the hall to the elevator. The very thought of Mamoru hurting Usagi seemed unbelievable but he had saw the bruises on her skin and the wound on her side. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions since Usagi didn't remember anything. He had so many unanswered questions.

How did she end up in the form of a child? What was she doing out there in the cold weather with barely anything on? Where were her friends and why weren't they there for her?

He could have let Taiki know to inform Ami and Minako but he had a feeling he shouldn't. He needed to keep everything secret until he fully understood what was happening. He sighed to himself because he knew he was getting into something that was complicated. He just hoped that Usagi wouldn't suffer through it. She always seemed to be the one to save everyone.

It was her duty she would probably say. He hated how selfless she could be, especial if it hurt her to be so self-sacrificing. Alas, it was also one of the reasons he loved her. He shook his head at his warring thoughts.

* * *

She was drifting away in her own thoughts. The darkness was consuming her, but she wasn't afraid. For some strange reason she was fine with everything that had happened. Slipping away into the darkness that was consuming her very soul, it was so simple. A queen lost to her own indecisiveness.

It was a cruel truth.

"Usagi!" her husband was calling her. She opened her eyes to the blank ceiling above her. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want any of this. She pulled herself from the floor and wiped the blood from her mouth. He was standing over her full of rage.

This was her king. The man she loved. He was the man that held her heart at one time. Yes, he was the love of her life, yet here he was grasping her by her hair dragging her across their floor. Where had she gone wrong?

Perfection…

She was supposed to be perfect for him and he was supposed to love her. There was no love between them. Hatred was taking the place love use to occupy. It saddened her to see such hatred in his eyes. She never fought back. What was the point?

The corruption had already begun and there was no way to stop it. She didn't want to leave him because she loved him. She had to be with him for everyone else. Her daughter deserved happiness even if she had to hide the scars he had given her. Her life was a circle of pain and sadness. Nothing would ever change as long as she continued to put him first.

The corruption was spreading and she could not cure it with her power. She was too weak to save him, but she couldn't let him go. So she suffered his anger and confusion. His insatiable appetite and rage devoured her every night. The small rabbit was falling apart without anyone noticing.

Her king wore a mask in front of everyone. Fooling them with his smile and his charm, he was the perfect husband. She found herself hating them for not seeing it.

He was biting her and she could feel her blood run down her neck. His hate saturated the air and suffocated her. His hand upon her mouth did the same. He whispered her name with a false emotion. Love.

He didn't love her. Instead he hated her and wanted her to feel his hate. She was the one that ruined his life. The one that was forcing him into a mold he never wanted. The corruption only freed the inner emotions.

She tried to keep everything together but smiling was beginning to get harder to do. Chibiusa could sense the problem. The little girl knew something was wrong but Usagi kept her mouth closed. She would live a lie even if it killed her heart.

Everything was dependent on her. It was always in her hands. She was the one tasked with righting everything that was wrong. It was a weight she had begun to hate. It was a weight that was choking her to death, while she wore a smile.

The bruises on her arm indicated just how much she was willing to give for everyone else. Her happiness, her safety, and most of all her dignity were all given up for the masses. How noble of her. How very queen-like of her.

This was the secret life of the would be queen. A life brought on by the corruption of the king.

Usagi could hear him speaking to her but his words made no sense at all. She hadn't even realized he was cutting off her oxygen. She was so use to the abuse.

A smile appeared on her face because she was almost praying for the release. The end of her pain was so close at hand. Just one last breath and she was free.

* * *

The small child woke up screaming. Her fingers were clawing at her throat to get free from the unseen hands. She repeatedly screamed 'no' over and over again. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live and breathe. Her panic attack continued as she looked for the person that knew her.

She worried that maybe he had left her because she was too much to be worried with. She felt helpless as she struggled to breath. No one was choking her, yet she still could not get air into her lungs and that only made her panic more. Before she could even move there were arms around her picking her up.

She was turned to see the soft blue eyes that belonged to him. This was the only person she could trust. This was the person that made her feel so safe. As if the world could be held back with just his presence. Who was this person?

"Come on Odango, breathe." He said gently stroking her back. Her small body pressed close to him. As if she could hide against him. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Breathe with me." He said and she followed. In and out she breathed very slowly until she calmed down. When she had calmed down she pressed her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could stay there where it was safe. With him she was far away from the dreams that threaten to hurt her.

She was safe in his arms.

* * *

AN: Again I should be doing something else but here I am writing another story. Here is another Seiya and Usagi, because that's my favorite pairing. This won't happen until a little later on. I wanted to do a de-aged Usagi, so I could write some fluffy stuff but it came out totally different and serious. Hopefully the next chapter will be better…hopefully

Ages: Usagi and Senshi's are 26, Mamoru 29, Haruka & Michiru 27? (not so sure but I think) Starlights 26 Chibiusa 4

Ack! I need to get back to Dying Star Wish. It should be out soon…I hope.

Don't forget to review if you would like me to continue this story.

Edit: Fix some inconsistency.


End file.
